Stein x reader: Love the Insanity
by Bubbles's unwilling master
Summary: Stein gets a new weapon. She can't match wave lengths with anyone else, and she's one of the few people that calms the madness in him.


A soul Eater Fan fiction

I love you because; when I trip you'd laugh at me then help me up before tripping me again.

-Unknown

Chapter one: new weapon, and terrifying possibilities.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul eater, which makes me sad^^

"He's doing Dissections again…" Senna groaned, from her place beside Soul. Her black hair fell in her face.

"He's_ your_ Meister. Can't you do something about it?" The albino grumbled. Senna Takashi was the crazy professor's new weapon. She was one of the few people that could curb the madness that resides in him.

Senna was rather beautiful with short black hair that fell past her ears in tuft and framed her face in and adorable manner., the bangs fell in front of her gold eye, her other eye was neon green. "Like_ I_ have control over what my Meister does." She scoffed.

At the moment Stein was dissecting a rare type of fish. Maka was reading a book, Death the Kid was trying to take notes and failing to keep up- because every letter had to be symmetrical. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was making an origami giraffe, Crona was studying for a test coming up, Blackstar's head was buried in his arm-fast asleep, only Tsubaki was actually taking notes on the dissection.

Senna wasn't sure why she bothered, 'We don't tend the DWMA to learn how to dissect animal. We supposed to learn how to be better Meisters and Weapons, so we can serve Lord Death and destroy Kishins. '

"If that's how you feel, Senna. Why don't you come down here as my assistant?" Stein requested-it wasn't much of a request if she said no, he'd punish her later. The other students laughed at her misfortune. Senna's face was as red as her kimono. She didn't realize she said that aloud.

Grumbling under her breath, the Weapon joined her sensei and Meister in front of his desk. Stein watched her make her way across the room, all the while twisting the screw in his head. "Please let me go back to my seat. I have to help you do this enough at home." She pleaded.

Stein smirked sadistically. "Not a chance." Sighing, she picked up a scalpel and cut where he told her to. Stein gently took her olive hand and guided to the red marks on the purple scales on the fish.

"This is interesting…" Maka commented, watching the two. She even set her book aside to watch.

Soul gave her a funny look, "Watching our friends gets tortured is interesting? That's not cool." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Soul, Maka is talking about how serene they both look." Tsubaki explained. Soul tried to see what they were talking about. Senna was wrinkling her nose, as some of the crimson blood splashed her bare hands. Stein smirked at her, he appeared to be chucking under his breath. Stein's hand fit perfect over the younger girl's.

No one else noticed the calm look in the mad man's eyes. Of course he's always relatively calm when his weapon's around. Perhaps calm isn't the right word. After all Senna usually vexes him, placing all of his science books on the shelf for she has more room for her manga and fantasy books on the coffee table, singing loudly when she's cleaning, always asking so many ridiculous questions, (like if Ichigo and Grimjow had children in _Bleach_ what would their hair color be), and trying to get him to cosplay and play characters with her.

The better word for the way she makes him is sane, like the way Marie's obsessive traits helped his madness, Senna's obsessive, fanciful, silly, upbeat, yet moody, personality works well with Stein's pessimistic, serious yet sarcastic one. They drive each other insane (in a good way) and balance each other out.

"Do you remember when she first came here?" Liz asked her friends. Patty stopped trying to break her paper machae giraffe's neck and started laughing manically at the memory. Soul smirked and Maka grinned brightly.

Blackstar woke up in time to hear Liz's question, "Yeah, she tried to challenge a big star like me." He bragged pointing at his chest with his thumb.

"You were the one that challenged her." Kid pointed out.

"She demanded Crona be her friend because he was being so shy." The pink haired boy heard his name and joined in the conversation, looking down nervously.

"I didn't know how to deal with the new girl. When I tried to hide when she first talked to me, she declared she was going to be my new friend. So I wouldn't be so shy anymore."

*Flashback*

One month ago…

Death the kid was waiting in the Death room, with his weapons Liz and Patty were on either of his sides. His father, Lord Death had summoned them a few seconds ago. A cartoonish looking lord Death sprang up, "Hey Kiddo, wazz up?"

Kid smiled and nodded, respectfully to his father. "Hello father." Liz waved, slightly awkwardly, While Patty swayed back and forth on her feet humming a song.

"Always so formal," Shinigami-sama muttered. "Anyways, I thought you should know were having a new student. "

Kid's yellow eyes narrowed, he wasn't stupid. His father wouldn't summon him here just to tell him about a new student. "Uh huh, and who is he?"

"_She _is Senna Takashi, a weapon."

Kid waited for his father to explain, but lord Death remained silent. "Okay, who's her meister?" Kid asked, crossing his black sleeved arms.

"So you see. She doesn't have one yet."

"So you want me to find her a meister." Kid realized, sighing. 'That shouldn't be so difficult.'

Shinigami-sama poked his gigantic white index fingers together, sheepishly. "Not exactly, I have one in mind for her. She's going to be Professor Stein's weapon." Lord Death chirped, clapping his hands. "I needed someone to help her adjust to the DWMA, and help her with moving into her new home"

Liz and Kid gaped, "WHAT? STEIN'S WEAPON?" Patty rolled on the white title surface of the platform, laughing hysterically.

"Yeppers. And I thought who better than my charming son and his partners."

Kid recovered faster than his weapons. "Why are you putting him with her? Stein already has a partner?"

Lord Death turned semi-serious, (which is serious for him, most of the time) "Miss. Marie returned to her post. And Stein needs a more permanent weapon than using Spirit upon occasion. Not to mention Senna's wavelengths are very hard to match." Death explained.

Kid nodded solemnly. "Wait, but didn't Professor Stein try to dissect Spirit a bunch of times when they were partners?" Liz asked.

Actually Stein _did _dissect Spirit when they were partners. But Lord Death didn't tell them that. Instead he said, "Senna's trait's will have the same affect Miss. Marie's did except more so."

"Okay father. When will she get here?" Kid accepted.

"She should be arriving about now. I sent Soul and Maka to greet her."

Kid nodded, frowning. "Come. Liz, Patty." Patty stopped rolling on the floor and followed after her sister and meister.

Soul slouched on the steps, while Maka read beside him. "When is the new chick getting here, anyway?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Lord Death said she should be here soon. Now let me read." She mumbled.

Soul frowned, "I don't know why you bother reading so much it's just a waste of time. Maybe this new chic will be more fun than you, with more boobs." The albino muttered.

"Maka chop!" Maka hit him across the back of his head with her book. An anime lump appeared above souls head, he scooted away from his mister grumbling "What did I do?" under his breath.

Soon enough a girl about their age give or take a few years, skips up the gigantic steps. A cool breeze fluttered her short black hair. Her outfit was unique even for a Weapon, the red hakumas fluttered around her feminine hips, and the white kimono showed off her womanly figure.

The new weapon muttered, "Why are there so many bloody steps?" Maka rose, placing her books into her back pack. Soul stood as well. Senna waved at the two teens. "Heidiho! Are you my welcoming party?" she questioned.

Soul smirked, "Heidiho? Really?" Maka glared at him.

"Hello you must be the weapon. Lord Death sent us." Maka offered the other girl her hand, "I'm Maka Albarn."

Senna accepted it, with a firm shake. "Lady Senna Takashi. At your service." Soul and his Meister studied the new girl. 'There something familiar about her?' He searched his memory, but he couldn't find anything.

"I'm Soul-eater Evans." Senna shook his hand as well.

She studied the other two, the girl was pretty with blonde hair in pig tails, a plaid skirt, a white blouse with a yellow vest and a black coat with a long tail and a green striped tie. The boy was familiar accept she couldn't place him. He was an albino with brilliant red eyes and a shark like teeth. His outfit was much more casual than his partners- he wore a black and yellow jacket, with red pants. A head band that reads his name was placed on his white spike hair.

Before anymore could be said , a tan boy with spiky blue hair puffy white and black pants similar to hakumas but not quite, with an odd black shirt with two white stripes down his right collar. "YOU NEW KID! I'M GOING TO BE YOUR FIRST FRIEND!" The blue haired boy shouted, pointing at Senna. Maka face palmed herself.

A black haired teen with a tan dress with a sweet heart neckline and a star on her right breast, called to him softly. "Blackstar, get down from there." She pleaded.

Blackstar shouted, "YAHOO!" Before jumping down beside his weapon Tsubaki. Tsubaki sighed in relief, the last time there was a new kid her Meister broke one of the pillars.

'What an odd group of people.' Blackstar ran over to Senna and introduced himself and Tsubaki. The girl waved nervously. "Let's get Senna, to the Death room." Maka instructed, taking charge.

She lead the way, Senna and the others followed her. "Um… Is it safe to have guillotines on the ceiling?" the ravenette asked looking up.

Alas, her question was never answered because a pale boy with black hair and three white stripes on one side, in a perfectly symmetrical suit with little skull buttons and two girls on either side interrupted. The girls were both blonde and wearing cowgirl like outfits: red midriffs and blue jean shorts.

The taller one had darker blonde hair, and it was longer. She's the one that spoke first, "Is that the new girl, kid?' She asked the boy.

"Yes." Death the kid answered her, before offering his hand to Senna. Senna shook it the other girls were introduced as his weapons Liz and Patty. When he saw her face he stopped talking. "Your face…" He gasped, "It's perfectly symmetrical!" The younger looking twin started rolling on the ground with laughter, everyone else face palmed themselves. Kid grasped her hand and kept murmuring things about symmetry, Senna anime sweat dropped.

"Not again…"Liz groaned.

To say the least you were kind of surprised. 'From the rest of their reactions, this must happen a lot.' Senna detached herself from the yellow eyed boy and rubbed the back of her neck. "Er, were heading to the Death room, wanna come?"

Kid nodded, standing he straightened up. "Yes. I almost forgot. Father sent me to collect you to bring him to you."

Senna tilted her head. Kid smiled, "I forgot you don't know yet. I'm Lord Death's son."

She gasped, "You're a reaper?" She slapped one of her delicate hands over her face. "No way! That is so cool!" Kid just nodded, smiling a little bit more. 'She excitable like Patty.'

"We should probably get going; we still need to go to class." Tsubaki suggested.

When they reached the Death room, Senna stopped stunned. It was a giant platform floating in the sky. There was a Table and a man in a suit with red hair sat there with a cup of tea, he wasn't paying any attention. Lord Death stood by the door, to say the least Senna wasn't expecting Shinigami-sama to look so cartoonish.

"Wazz up!" Lord Death Greeted her. The others waited outside, only Kid came in with her. Lord Death had a conversation with the new student, and then sent her on her way with his son to go to her new home. She was supposed to live with Stein.

Spirit filled in for Stein that day in class, so the professor could get to know his new partner and so she could explore her new dwelling. Maka and Soul went with her to the professor's Lab. Senna's only luggage was her messenger bag, and a purse.

The walk so far was silent. "So what's my meister like?" Senna asked,

Soul and Maka blanched, unsure of what to tell the girl without scaring her too much.

"He's different. Your soul wave lengths match, better then Souls and I-at least that's what Lord death said." Maka hesitated before saying anymore.

"That's a way to word it. He's okay for a professor. When he's not trying to dissect you." Soul muttered. Maka, Maka chopped him.

"Don't scare the poor girl." She scolded her weapon.

Senna's mismatched eyes widened. "Um… dissect? He wouldn't do that? Right?" She chuckled nervously.

Maka smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. The sun drooled overhead, it's eyes drooping. They walked the rest of the way in silence, at least until they reached the creepy cemetery. "Tell me this is a short cut." Senna's eyes shifted around the tombstones. 'I really hope my mister doesn't live in the cemetery…'

"Sort of. He lives behind it." Soul pointed to a dowry looking gray building with stitches running across it.

"Um…" was all she said and continued to walk. 'He can't be that bad. He's probably just a bit quirky.'

As soon as the trio reached the door, Senna knocked. "Come in," came a deep, masculine voice from inside. Senna lead the way, with Soul and Maka just behind her. Maka slightly shivered, she has slight PTSD from their first meeting with the professor. Worst assignment ever!

Inside was dark, and there were stitches all over the walls, arrows pointing at everything.

A person hunched over at the desk, his eyes gleamed in the dark.

…..

Cliff hanger!


End file.
